


Graphite and Lipstick

by artgirl130



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Clary's day was not looking like it would be good until she got to her art class.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 37





	Graphite and Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like this.  
> I might do a spin-off with Magnus and Alec but I'm not too sure.  
> Let me know what you think.

Clary Fairchild was in a foul mood. She’d woken up late, missed her bus and arrived late to her first class where Simon had spilled his coffee all over her new white jeans. Thankfully, she had a plaid shirt in her bag that she could use to cover the stain until she got home. Suffice to say, it was not looking to be a good day.

Pushing the door to the art classroom open with a sigh, Clary noticed that the easels were set up in a circle surrounding a metal stool perched on a makeshift raised platform. Moving over to her station, Clary called out to her tutor, “Hey Hodge, we doing life models today?”  
The older man spun around at the sound of her voice, adjusting the glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, “Ah, Clary, how nice to see you early. Yes, we are. One of Magnus Bane’s old science students is coming in today, she’ll be our model.”  
Placing her bag down by her feet, Clary removed a bobble and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, “What’s her name?” she asked, removing her pencils and charcoal from her bag so that she could get at them later.

“Isabelle.” Came a new voice, light and airy. Clary’s head snapped around to the door, eyes landing on the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful. Long, raven black hair, gently curled down to her waist that framed her heart-shaped face. The blackness of her hair complemented her tanned skin and contrasted the deep slash of red that her lipstick provided. Clary held her breath, allowing her gaze to roam down the other woman’s tanned, muscled body encased in slick, black leather pants and a sleeveless maroon halter neck that permitted Clary to ogle the tattoos that littered her arms, a large one positioned on her throat over her pulse point. Releasing the air from her lungs, the fiery-haired woman brought her gaze up, jade eyes slowly making their way up to look into Isabelle’s. Oh! And what magnificent eyes they were! Sparkling sapphires set deep into her face, lined with oily black kohl, enhanced by the faint shimmer of the other woman’s golden eyeliner. “And you are?” she asked, teasingly.

Swallowing lightly, Clary averted her gaze, aware that she had been staring too hard and too long. “Clary.” Forcing her eyes onto the pencil in her hand, the red-head missed both the gleam in Isabelle’s eye and the soft smirk that had etched itself onto her face. Embracing Hodge in a side hug, Isabelle smiled softly, “So where do you want me for this?”  
“Oh, there’s a screen over there. You have brought a robe, haven’t you?”

Nodding, Isabelle crossed the room to the folding screen set up by the radiator, aware that those striking emerald eyes had found their way back onto her. Clary couldn’t help herself; she had never seen anyone that beautiful in real life. She couldn’t quite believe that Isabelle was real, it felt like she belonged in a story or a myth or a hyper-edited Hollywood photoshoot, not in the studio of a second-rate art college, modelling for a bunch of amateur artists.

Clary could see the silhouette of the other woman’s body behind the screen as she undressed, placing her clothes on the top. Trying not to stare, Clary went back to fiddling with her pencils, making a few marks on the paper and then sharpening them so that the lines were clearer. Watching the raven-haired woman emerge from behind the screen, draped in a short, scarlet, silk robe, Clary felt herself bite her lip, a pink hue tinting her cheeks. Rubbing out the marks on her paper, she watched Isabelle climb onto the raised platform, standing next to the stool that matched the one that the red-haired woman was sat in herself.

Oblivious to the rest of the class filing in slowly, Isabelle kept her azure eyes fixed on Clary, studying the other woman, her slight shoulders, waist encircled by a purple, black and white plaid shirt, a few stray hairs escaping her ponytail, tickling the base of her neck. Sliding her gaze away from the ginger beauty, the Lightwood woman straightened her posture, shooting small, polite smiles at the students. She watched Hodge greet them all, explaining her presence and their task before turning to her, asking her to remove her robe and take a seat on the stool. Isabelle obliged, watching the red-head’s intake of breath as the scarlet silk slipped from her shoulders, slowly exposing her smooth skin inch by inch.

Watching Isabelle, her breath caught in her throat, a violent blush burning at her cheeks and throat. Swallowing lightly, she grasped at her pencils, seeing the dark haired woman sit and the runic tattoos that wrapped around her body, not just on her arms, neck and hands but covering her legs, back and stomach, one large one that looked like a diamond with wings sitting carefully on top of her breasts. Forcing her eyes away, Clary glancing at the rest of her class, watching the stunned and amazed expressions that covered the faces of her every single one of classmates. Keeping her amusement to herself, she moved her gaze back onto the other woman, putting in an earphone and beginning to sketch onto her almost pristine white paper. Letting the dulcet tones of Ruelle pouring through her ears, Clary got to work, her eyes darting between the woman and the paper, lines merging together over the course of a few songs to form the outline of her strong, lithe body before moving onto her other features. Graphite copying the gentle curve of her nose, the almond shape of her eyes and the distinct cupid’s bow of her mouth, the full lip jutting out below it.

During the hour, Isabelle kept almost perfectly still, only shifting a few times due to a chill. Mouth set in a smirk, she had watched their reactions to her naked body, every wide eye, every startled intake of breath, every slack jaw kept her entertained during her period without movement. Allowing her eyes to roam, she breathed lightly, eyes landing back on the red-head. Eyes fixed on the woman; Isabelle watched as Clary bounced her head along to her music while she was drawing.

Soon enough, Hodge called for the class to stop and pack up so that he could set up for the next class. At his words, Clary shut off her music, putting away her supplies and wiping her hands on a wet wipe to clean off the grey smudges covering her fingers. Swiftly throwing back on her robe, the raven-haired woman made her way off of the platform towards Clary, her mind focused on her mission. Tying off the belt, she leaned against the easel, crossing her ankles and resting her chin on her hands, “So, Clary, can I see what you’ve done?”

Breath catching, green eyes darted up to take in the beautiful woman inches from her face. Spine straightening sharply, she felt her face flush, feeling herself nod at Isabelle, moving back so that she could see the drawing properly. Turning slightly, the Lightwood girl took a full look at the page, her eyes going wide as she took in the almost perfect likeness, all in black and white save for the slash of red colouring her lips. “Wow…” she breathed out, looking back up at Clary, “You’re good. Like really good.”  
“Yeah, I suppose so.” Clary agreed, trying not to stare. “I’m… umm… I’m glad that you like it.”  
Isabelle looked up at Clary, a bright smile on her face, “What are you doing now?”  
“Huh?” Clary asked, blinking briefly. “Um, nothing, why?”  
“Have coffee with me.” Isabelle blurted out then, realising that might startle the red-head, corrected her wording, “Would you like to have coffee with me?”

Clary paused, processing the other woman’s request before nodding slowly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “Yes. Umm- yeah, I- I would like that.”  
“Great!” Isabelle grinned, drumming her fingers against the easel frame, “I’ll get dressed and we’ll head out.” Clary grinned in response, watching Isabelle make her way back over to the screen, glad that her day wasn’t going to end as badly as it had begun.


End file.
